Quand la déesse s'ennuie
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Une vielle maison inquiète les élèves de l'académie. Les rumeurs font état d'un fantôme. Ces murmures sont-ils vrais? Un bonbon ou un sort ? Défi du collectif Noname.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Il s'agit d'une réponse à sortilège lancé par Nathana14 pour un bonbon ou un sort du collectif NoName. Voici ses instructions : "Alors pour rester dans le thème disons que tes ou ton perso un soir d Halloween est obligé de taper à la porte d une vieille maison pour la raison que tu as envie. A toi d imaginer ce qui se passe quand la porte s'ouvre. Humour, truc flippant ou autre...". J'espère que ce texte te conviendra malgré le fandom.

* * *

De toutes les nuits possibles, celle de la soirée d'Halloween était la pire pour lui. La peur venait s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il pourrait reculer, mais il avait préféré rester brave. Se montrer à la hauteur du défi qu'il se présentait devant lui. Caspar respira à fond, il devait prouver à Bernadetta que les fantômes n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie à laquelle Lysthea croyait dur comme fer. Il frappa quelques brefs coups sur la porte en bois de la bâtisse à l'aspect des plus défraîchi. Aucune réponse, seul le bruit d'un oiseau qui s'envolait plus loin. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il reprit ses coups plutôt brutaux sur l'entrée qui finirait par céder sous ses assauts plus que vifs.

« Ouvrez, je vous prie, qui que vous soyez. Promis, je ne vous veux aucun mal... »

Le croassement du corbeau lui répondit et la porte glissa vers l'arrière. Laissant au soldat aux cheveux bleu clair une occasion pour rentrer. Voulant aider Byleth, mais aussi Bernadetta, le jeune homme pénétra dans la demeure. Le plancher craquant sous son poids. Alors qu'il ne portait pas son amure qu'il utilisait lors des batailles. Une main sur la garde son épée d'entraînement, il avançait à tâtons. Car l'obscurité l'entourait de toute part. Même la lune avait fini par se planquer derrière les nuages. Sa main libre s'accrocha à quelque chose de fragile et gluant, une toile d'araignée. Sûrement vide de son habitante, car il ne sentit aucune patte parcourir son uniforme de l'académie. Il continua ainsi son exploration. Trébuchant contre les meubles. Créant ainsi sur sa peau pâle des coups qu'il aurait bien du mal à justifier à Felix, son partenaire d'entraînement quand Raphael préférait s'empiffrer à la cantine.

« Lindart m'avait prévenu que la magie serait bien utile pour ce genre d'aventure. Mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer. Je ne suis parfois pas très malin.  
\- Tu es juste quelqu'un de courageux, on ne peut pas te le retirer…  
\- Qui est là ?  
\- Celui qui t'a prévenu que la magie t'aiderai... »

En effet, derrière la flamme vacillante, se dessinait le visage de son ami aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier éclairait tout autour de lui. Il put voir les toiles et les meubles, mais aussi les bibelots anciens qui trônaient sur les hauteurs diverses. Le soldat des aigles de jais lâcha un soupir.

« Tu n'es pas en train de dormir ?  
\- Essaye d'avoir le sommeil quand tu sais qu'un de tes amis est en danger ? Que fera le mondes ans toi. Sans ton emblème...  
\- Espèce de fanatique des emblèmes. Tu as bien de la chance que je ne t'embroche pas tout de suite.  
\- Je sais que tu ne le feras point. Tu préféreras me priver d'une de mes siestes habituelles en classe... »

Caspar lâcha un soupir fouilla la maison, cherchant ces fameux esprits. Il tomba sur un vieux cadre louche qui semblait le suivre du regard. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas juste son imagination. Peut-être. Il n'était pas un expert après tout. Il saisit le poignet de Lindart dont le feu s'approchant dangereusement de la toile. Si proche qu'il était sûr que si esprit, il y avait, il serait sûrement déjà parti. Rien, absolument rien. Il aurait du s'en douter… Il devait sortir maintenant. Gardant le feu de son ami à disposition, il sortit de bâtisse. Un vent éteignit le feu magique du mage qui l'accompagnait. Ce vent froid qui chuchotait doucement dans leurs oreilles.

« Maintenant quitter ces lieux avant que je vous maudisse pour l'éternité à cause de votre curiosité malsaine... »

Même si Caspar n'était pas quelqu'un d'impressionnable, il se mit à crier. Il courut, emportant son ami à sa suite. Ignorant que le vent en question n'était qu'un élément dans la grande plaisanterie que mettait en place Sothis. La déesse voyant les protégés de son humain courir dans tous les sens en hurlant de peur, ça l'amusait. Elle finirait que le lendemain ou au réveil de cette personne qu'elle chérissait. Car il n'avait que cet imbécile pour dormir une telle nuit. Elle était sûre que Byleth aurait hurlé. Aurait fini par la supplier, lui dire qu'elle était la déesse sauveuse. De le sauver. Mais non, à la place, elle avait comme jouet, une bande d'humains.

Le cri de Caspar fini par éveiller l'enseignant au regard perçant. Il vit la mine amusée de la déesse. La peur sur le visage de ses élèves fini par lui donner la réponse qu'il souhaitait avoir. Il ouvrit ses bras et prit contre lui, non seulement le soldat aux cheveux bleu, mais aussi le mage aux cheveux verts et d'autres jeunes adolescents qui tremblaient comme des feuilles.

« N'ayez plus peur les jeunes, je m'occupe de ce qui tente de vous faire peur.  
\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide…  
\- Caspar, je vous remercie, mais soignez vos tremblements avec monsieur Lindhart. Je pense que ce garçon sait calmer le plus violent des hommes. Même Félix a fini par dormir avec lui sur l'herbe l'autre jour... »

Caspar sourit, rassuré, il capta l'attention de Bernadetta. Le garçon lui fit un signe. Elle s'approcha en tremblant.

« Il y a un fantôme ? Tu sais dans la maison…  
\- Non, de la poussière, des toiles d'araignée, mais pas d'esprit. Seul le plaisantin dont a parlé prof semble responsable des rumeurs qui court dans l'académie.  
\- Désolé Caspar…  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu viens dormir avec nous. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir paisiblement seule maintenant. Le trio finit par s'endormir sur le sol, leurs mains enlacées. Le professeur les découvrit ainsi après le savon passé à la déesse Sothis.


End file.
